Typical electroplating processes utilize an electroplating tank which contains numerous bins extending downward into electroplating solution in the tank. The bins are typically suspended by hooks from one or more rods which extend across an open top of the tank. The bins contain and disperse the materials to be plated via the electroplating solution and have screened bottoms to allow the electroplating solution to contact and dissolve the material. It is important to maintain a uniform and constant arrangement of bins in the tank to minimize variations in electroplating characteristics between batches or subsequent electroplating process runs. The configuration of the relatively large number of bins in a tank typically changes over a series of batches, and causes variations in both product and process specification. Thus, there is a need for a device and method of maintaining uniform spacing of bins in an electroplating tank.
As electroplating occurs, it is necessary to add additional amounts of electroplating feed material to each bin. The electroplating materials are most commonly metal particles in the form of shavings. Typically bins are filled by workers shoveling the particles into the bins. In doing such, a significant portion of the particles often do not enter the bins but instead fall into the electroplating solution. Although such particles may eventually dissolve in the solution, it is undesirable to have a source of electroplating material from a location in the tank different than the uniformly arranged bins since the electroplating process characteristics may be affected. A second problem results from build up on the bottom of the electroplating tank of particles, such as those which have missed the bin during filling by a worker. Such build up forms a mound which extends upward from the tank bottom, and often contacts parts which are dipped into the tank for electroplating. Such contact may result in an electrical short circuit and lead to excessive heating of the part to be electroplated. Thus, there is a need for a device and method which prevents or significantly reduces spillage of feed particles into the electroplating tank.
As noted, the bins are typically suspended by hooks from one or more rods which extend across the open tank top. The hooks are exposed to a wide array of caustic materials and from mechanical impacts, most commonly from above the tank rod. Examples of such impacts include hits from shovel ends when workers fill the bins, impacts from falling streams of metal particles intended for the bins, and impacts from a wide array of objects, that may by accident or otherwise, fall onto the suspending rod and hook(s). Repeated impacts of the hooks result in mechanical stress and if the hooks are not repaired or replaced, will lead to mechanical failure. Thus, there is a need for a device and method of protecting suspending hooks from impacts and from contact with caustic materials.